A Trojan Gem
by Katerinapetrova6969
Summary: Alex, better known as the little bandit, is a Trojan Princess. When Troy is attacked, she swears to defend it no matter what, but ends up almost destroying it instead. Alex falls in love with the one, the only, Achilles. Can she save Troy and her love? Achilles/OC


How dare he? My brothers, Hector and Paris, had just returned from Sparta, where they were supposed to be making peace with Menelaus. I had missed them greatly and was overjoyed at their return. However, Paris had his own agenda in Sparta. He'd brought back a souvenir with him.

Helen, queen of Sparta and wife of Menelaus now lay resting in Paris' room. I fear now what will happen. Troy will surely be attacked for kidnapping Helen. She seemed to have come willingly, but Menelaus didn't know that and neither did his brother, Agamemnon!

If my beautiful Troy is attacked for my brother's insolence, I will surely make him pay!

"Bandit, what is keeping you up? Is it Paris and Helen?" My brother had entered my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I paced for a moment more before sitting beside him. "Hector, I fear for Troy!" I'd been thinking about it all day and keeping my emotions pent up. It felt good to let it all out.

Hector wrapped his arms around me; my head rested on his chest. "Do not fear, little Bandit. Troy's walls will forever stand and we shall forever sit safely within them. Besides, who says that Sparta will even attack?"

Hector was trying to be optimistic for my sake. It wasn't working. "Paris kidnapped Queen Helen. She is supposed to be the loveliest of all in the world!"

"Menelaus will get over himself. He can have any Spartan girl he wants."

I looked him in the eyes, "You know as well as I do that he is a fat, greedy old man. The only thing he wants more than Helen is a good steak." Hector and I laughed for a minute. I liked to hear him laugh; it reminded me of when I was younger. We were always doing silly things in the kingdom.

"They won't attack. If they do, our army will chase them all the way back to Greece!" Hector kissed my forehead then stood to leave. "Sleep tight Alexandria."

With that, he left me to my thoughts. Alexandria Elizabeth is my birth name. When I was little I was constantly stealing cookies from the kitchen. Only once was I caught. One of the cooks saw me sneaking out and said, "So now I see who our little bandit is." After that, everyone in the palace called me little bandit. Only my parents call me Alexandria, and Hector when he is being serious. Paris prefers to call me Alex, which I don't mind either.

Troy is my home. I am a Trojan Princess, the only one. I have only two brothers, Hector and Paris. Hector is caring, compassionate, and smart. Paris is foolish, bad with a sword, and selfish.

I pray I don't see the day when Paris rules Troy. I, at 17 would be a better ruler than Paris at 24. Hector, with his quick wits and careful thinking would make the best leader at 27.

My eyelids grew heavy, so I lay down on my bed. Sleep overtook me within seconds. That night dreams of a fierce Spartan warrior filled my head. It was the famed Achilles, supposedly the best fighter in all of Greece. In my dream, his face and features were hidden in shadow.

* * *

When I awoke, bright sunlight was streaming through my window. It was going to be a beautiful, hopefully Spartan free day.

I picked a baby blue silk dress from my closet and slipped it on. My feet slipped into simple silver sandals. I looked into the long mirror set up in the corner of my room. It showed me that my hair had fallen into waves overnight. I hated when my black hair waved. It looked better straight.

One of my maids came in and helped me pull it into a French braid. She topped it off with a flower in the back.

Hector knocked on the open door. "Come in," I responded with a bright smile.

"You look beautiful today. Not that you don't look beautiful every day," Hector said. He had always been so sweet to me. When I was small, he tried to teach me the importance of being kind and compassionate. I was always more interested in learning to use both my words and sword as an effective weapon.

"Thank you," a smile played across my lips. "Where are you headed out to at this hour of the morning? Breakfast, I presume."

"Yes, I was just heading to breakfast with Andromache and the little one. Would you care to join us?"

I stood and walked around him to the door as quickly as I could while maintaining a ladylike grace. "Of course! You know how I love bacon!"

Hector chuckled before following me. We met Andromache and the baby in the hall outside my room. The three of us made our way to breakfast while making easy conversation.

I didn't exactly follow the chatter. My mind was set on Paris and Helen. Hector had taught me to never hate anyone, but I really wanted to hate the both of them. Hopefully, they wouldn't come to breakfast. I needed time to deal with my anger, or else I would end up taking it out on them.

When we arrived, there was a grim silence about us all. A guard came in and pronounced that the beach was still clean of Spartans. The table, itself, was clean of Paris and Helen.

If the Spartans show up, I swear I'll defend my country to the hilt. No matter what!

* * *

My very first Troy fanfic! I'm so happy:) I've been wanting to start this one for a while now! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review:) Advice is always welcome:D


End file.
